


Happy Hour

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Drunken humor, F/M, Language, alcohol use, sex and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Janine drunk calls Egon and he takes her home. Tempers flare and Egon shows a side of himself that Janine never expected.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Happy Hour

It was finally Friday; after a very difficult week, Janine was more than ready to pick up something for dinner, including a bottle of Crown Royal (her drink of choice for tonight). As she was about to leave, Egon came downstairs. 

“Have a good weekend, Egon! I’m ready to get going!”

“I can see that! I hope you have a nice weekend as well!” He replied with a smile.

“Where are you headed?” she asked as she was grabbing her jacket.

“Just down to the basement lab; I need some tools.”

“Well, don’t blow up anything!” she giggled.

“Yes, I will try not to,” he replied, a smirk on his face.

With one last wave, Janine quickly left the firehouse. Egon resumed his trip down to the lab. 

*************************  
It was nearly midnight, and Egon was finishing up his research. He was about to head to the bunk room when the phone rang. He answered in the lab quickly; he didn’t want to wake up Ray or Winston. Peter hadn’t returned from his date. 

“Ghostbusters…,”

“HEY!! IS THAT YOU, EGON?!” 

“Janine?!” he asked as he held the phone receiver away from his ear. The voice was extremely loud.

“YEAH! WHATCHA DOIN’ YOU HANDSOME HUNK!”

Egon blushed profusely. “Janine, where are you?”

“Ummm ….. HANG ON!” 

Egon could hear Janine asking someone (very loudly) the name of the bar she was at. There was a scratchy scuffling sound. Then, a male voice came onto the line.

“This is Charlie, owner of the bar a couple of blocks up from you guys.”

“Good evening, Sir. I apologize for Ms. Melnitz’s behavior.”

“Nah, it’s ok! I understand how busy you guys must be! Your secretary here definitely needed to unwind.”

“Sounds like she succeeded?” 

“Yep! I thought she’d had enough and when I offered to call her a cab, she said she had a really good friend who could drive her home in her car.” Charlie emphasizes the word ‘really.’

Egon blushed again and cleared his throat. “I see. Very well. I’ll be there in just a few minutes. Please see that she stays put.”

“Sure thing!” Charlie then hung up the phone.

Egon shook his head as he shut down his lab equipment. “Oh Janine, why do you do this to yourself?” he thought out loud. 

After leaving a note on the kitchen table, Egon hailed a cab and headed to the bar. He walked in and saw Janine propped up against the bar. She smiled brightly when she saw him walk in.

“EGON!” she yelled as she waved excitedly. 

He made his way through the crowd and took her gently by the hand. “Where is your purse? I need your car keys,” he asked, nearly shouting over the noise of the bar.

She dug through her purse and in a few seconds, she retrieved her keys. “HERE THEY ARE!” she announced, shaking them in front of his face.

Egon smiled warily and took the keys. “Let’s get you home.” He turned and glanced at the bartender. “What does she owe?”

“She already squared her tab! She’s good to go!” the young bartender replied, smiling as he looked Janine up and down. 

Egon protectively wrapped an arm around her waist as he gave the young man an icy glare. He escorted Janine out to her car and helped her get situated on the passenger side.

He got behind the wheel and began the trip to her apartment building. They had been quiet for a few minutes; Janine was fidgeting in her seat.

“Are you alright?” Egon asked.

“Yeahhhh, just gotta pee!” Janine replied.

Egon blushed again, then added, “We’ll be at your place soon. But I can stop somewhere if I need to?”

“Nah, I can hold it!” Her expression was still extremely silly looking. Her eyes were dilated and she was rocking from side to side.

Soon, Egon parked Janine’s car in a parking space and helped her to her apartment. He considered carrying her after seeing how difficult it was for her to stand. However, she assured him that she could manage. They finally made it to her door. Egon unlocked it and opened it for her. 

Janine stumbled inside, then headed straight for the bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, looking relieved. 

“Whew! Glad I made it! I had to GO!” she yelled.

“That’s nice to know,” Egon responded blandly. He could see Janine’s inability to walk on her own so he helped her over to the couch. As he was pouring a glass of water for her in the kitchen, she kicked off her shoes and took off her blazer. She had thrown the jacket on the floor and her shoes were strewn across the room. Janine was slouched back on the couch in a very unlady-like position. Egon could almost see the garter straps for her stockings. 

He blushed as he tried to ignore her gorgeous legs. “Umm, here’s some water.” He handed her the glass and walked across the room to gather her shoes. 

She sat the glass down on the coffee table, not drinking any of the water. “Ya know what really gets to me?” she slurred. “How men can be so damn stupid!”

Egon turned around to face her. “Why is that?”

“A woman can flirt and do things and say things that should make the guy happy and think to himself that’s a great girl! I should get some of that! But then the guy just beats around the freakin’ bush til the girl just gives up!” She sat up and leaned forward, placing her head in her hands. Then her voice sounded upset. “Don’t make no damn sense!” She then started to cry. 

Egon sat down beside her, putting one arm around her shoulders and taking her hand with the other. “Shhhh, don’t cry, Janine. Please.”

She stood abruptly, glaring at him. “SEE?! YOU ACT LIKE YOU WANNA BE SO SWEET ONE MINUTE THEN IF I TRY TO PUT A MOVE ON YOU, YOU PULL AWAY!” 

Egon stood, slowly walking towards her. “Please lower your voice.”

“Oh YOU THINK THEY AIN’T HEARD ME BEFORE?!”

Egon stood still, his temper flaring. “Janine, please sit down and drink some water. I will continue this discussion with you once you’re sober.”

“I’M SOBER ENOUGH! I’M JUST MAD AS HELL!”

Egon was struggling to maintain his composure, but Janine’s behavior was beginning to fray his nerves. “I’ve tried to be nice to you! I’ve helped you during times that you’ve needed it; I’ve been a shoulder to cry on. I’ve taken you out a few times!”

“Well, congratulations, Dr. Spengler! Whaddya want? A medal?!”

“Tell me what you want!”

“I WANT YOU! Why can’t you, just for once, act like a regular man and not a scientist or gentleman?!”

“Because I don’t want to take advantage of you! I want to treat you like a lady!”

“Haven’t you ever considered that I might not WANT to be treated like a LADY?! Not ALL THE TIME!”

“I couldn’t live with myself if I took advantage of you!”

Janine threw up her arms in frustration. 

Egon unleashed. “Exactly WHAT IS IT that you want ME TO DO?! Throw you on the bed or against the wall and SCREW YOUR BRAINS OUT?!”

“YES!”

Before she could blink, Egon stepped forward and literally ripped her blouse from her body, buttons flying everywhere. He was a little more gentle with her bra. He then roughly removed her jeans and pushed her onto the couch. 

Janine lay there smiling with wide eyes as she watched him quickly remove his shirt and pants. He stepped out of his boxers and crawled up onto the couch with her. He kissed her roughly, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She started to raise her hands and place on his shoulders but he stopped her. He grabbed her wrists and firmly pushed them against the cushions. 

He released her wrists and moved down a bit. Egon ripped her panties off and guided his cock up to her entrance. He again took her by the wrists and kissed her neck harshly as he pushed his cock inside her. 

Janine inhaled as she felt his teeth lightly bite her neck. Her back arched as she felt his cock fill her completely. She couldn’t move her hands so she balled her fingers into fists, needing to touch something desperately. 

Egon began to thrust harder and faster. Janine’s breathing became ragged. She moaned his name as he continued to attack her neck and earlobe with his lips and teeth. She could hear his moans as well, almost an animalistic sound. It was like music to her ears, encouraging her to increase the speed of her own hips. 

After a few more minutes of hard thrusting, Egon could feel his orgasm building. “Oh Janine! It won’t be long … I can’t hold back …. much longer!”

Janine wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed her hips up, allowing Egon’s member to go a bit further inside her. “Neither …. can I!! Ohhhh,” she groaned as his member hit a sensitive spot, causing her to climax almost instantly. “Nngghhhhh!” 

The sound of Janine losing control was all it took to send Egon over the edge. “Ohhh …. Oh my ….. OH JANINE!” he yelled as he came hard. 

After a few moments, Egon eased himself out and carefully laid down beside Janine; the couch wasn’t quite big enough. As they caught their breath, Janine smiled at him. “That was …. wow!! Just amazing!” 

“I agree. I didn’t intend on this happening, but I have to admit that I have wanted to do this for a long time,” Egon said sheepishly. 

Janine sat up. “I love you, Egon. I have from the very beginning. I’m glad this happened, but I’m sorry I was drunk at first.”

Egon sat up as well. “And I love you, Janine. Yes, you shouldn’t drink so much.”

“I just needed to unwind.”

“Well, I believe you have certainly done that!” He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. “Let’s get some rest.” He got up and held out his hand for her to take. He then led her to the bedroom.

“Ok, we’ll need our rest for later,” Janine purred as she cuddled up against his chest. 

“Yes, you’re going to need it,” Egon replied, a seductive smile on his lips.


End file.
